Shitty day - or wait
by ForwardsDream
Summary: Claire is having a bad day, and Shane decides to change that. - Rated M for reason!


It wasn't like all of the day had been shitty…  
Okay, who was she trying to trick – herself, maybe? Claire wasn't sure, but it _had_ been a _really_ shitty day, and all Claire wanted was to be at home, in the Glass house, and not wander around, somehow stuck in the Morganville streets.  
And it rained. She had been seeking for a dry place, and suddenly, she didn't know where she was.  
Even though it may only have been 5 minutes she hadn't been sure of where she was, it was enough to ruin her whole day.  
Maybe she was a great survivor in Morganville – but she was still a teenage girl, and she had hormones. And right now, she was angry about _everything_. And off all the time and place to be stuck, she chooses to do it while it was raining.  
And no, it wasn't just raining – it was like the clouds had broken, and the water was now gushing down. There wasn't one, single dry place on her, and the feeling of the adhesive clothes was literally killing her.  
And not only that, Monica had been in bad mood, and suddenly it was all Claire's fault. So, Claire had used her pause locked in the toilets, trying to escape Monica's fangs. And when Monica finally disappeared, it ended up with Claire coming late to class, and the teacher freaked out at her, not giving her a single chance for explaining it.  
So yes, little, wet, Claire Danvers were more angry than ever, so when she stomped into the Glass house, and walked directly up the stairs and into her room, you may could have imagine Shane's surprised face. He didn't even had a chance to ask her what's wrong, or saying hi – one moment she was there, and the next she was gone.  
And suddenly, Shane was also a big idiot too. Claire didn't even know why – she was just mad at him, and she slammed the door behind her, tossed her back down the ground, and smith herself at her bed, making the pillows silence her frustrated scream.  
,,Are you just being a teenager, for once, or did you have a really shitty day?", Shane was standing in her doorway, and she was _so_ close to fire the pillow after him, for making fun at her.  
Claire didn't answer. She just hissed at ham, and buried her face in her arms.  
,,Of course, the chance of having both mood swings _and_ a shitty day isn't impossible. Are you having your period?"  
,,Shut up Shane!", she snarled, finally giving after and throw the pillow after him, but he easily catch it, like she had been throwing it to him.  
,,Just.. Leave me alone.", Claire mumbled, turning her face so he couldn't look at her.  
,,Nope, not going anywhere. That would make me a shitty boyfriend. And having a shitty day, shitty mood swings _and_ a shitty boyfriends sucks – I think. Never had one actually.", not matter how mad Claire was, she just couldn't ignore the jump of joy her stomach made, when he referred to their relationship.  
But she was still in bad mood, and even through Shane did his best, it didn't really work. ,,Then maybe you should try it."  
,,Ouch. Are you breaking up with me?"  
,,Maybe."  
,,Harsh decisions you're making there, Claire.", he closed the door behind him, and in a matter of few milliseconds, he was standing at her bed, making her flinch, but he longed forward, and grab her by her waist. ,,Ah ah. You're not going anywhere."  
,,That's not really up to you to decide.", Claire actually meant it.  
,,Is that a challenge?"  
,,Not re-", she got interrupted when he suddenly pinched her down the bed, placing himself with one leg between hers, and another on the left of hers.  
She tried to break her waists free, but as expected, she could as well be trying to tackle an elephant.  
,,Shane, what..", again, he interrupted her, but this time, he pressed his lips against hers.  
Finally, Claire didn't protest. His kiss was demanding, but still soft and sweet. However, that turned when his tongue asked for entrance, and she parted her lips willingly.  
The kiss was now full with passion and… lust.  
Claire couldn't help but let out a moan, and she could feel him shiver. His hands slid down her arms, and the whole way down her body, till they finally stopped where her wet blouse ended.  
He then let go of the kiss, only to move his lips to her ear. ,,We really need to get all this wet clothes off you. Or else, you just end up with a cold.", he whispered into her ear, and all Claire could was to nod, after the passionate kiss.  
He got the blouse of her, tossing it though the room, looking at her with hungry eyes.  
Claire just breathed heavenly, and blushed by the thought of her white undershirt, which, of course, wasn't hiding anything. Luckily, she wore a black bra, so she didn't felt completely naked.  
Why was she even embarrassed? He'd seen her naked more than once now.  
He stopped her stream of thoughts by placing his lips at her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, making her gasp for air.  
His hands had crept under her undershirt, and she shivered at the feeling of his warm and soft hands against her cold, moist skin.  
Before she had the chance to blink, Shane had ripped her shirt over, making her gasp in surprise. ,,You owe me a new one.", she breathed, feeling him smile against her skin, as he leaved a kiss mark on her neck, making her let out a soft moan.  
,,Damn it Claire..", he suddenly whispered, making her open her eyes with a surprised look in them. ,,How is it that you can affect me this way, _no one ever_ could?", he mumbled, making Claire relax – but that didn't last long, when he leaved another kiss mark.  
Claire then brings her arms down, and slid her hands up under his shirt, and he flinched. ,,Cold!", he yelped, making her laugh.  
,,Oh, we're laughing now?"  
,,Oh shut up."  
,,How many times have you said that already?"  
She grabbed his face and brings his face down to hers. She let his face come close, but instead of kissing him, she bit his lips, making him groan. Before Claire could even blink, he crushed his lips against hers.  
This time, it was just pure lust that was guiding them. Claire's hands made their way down his shirt, taking it off him, letting her fingers explore his well trained stomach. Their tongues shortly battled for dominance, but of course, Shane won.  
He tongue was exploring every corner of her mouth, and suddenly, it was like Shane was _everywhere_. His hands were leaving burning traces over her body, as he moved them down to her pants. He then let go of the kiss, giving Claire an opportunity to breathe, and to pull down her pants. It wasn't easy, because they stuck to her body, due to their moistness.  
He then moved his body over her again, and let her open his pants. When they were gone, Shane caressed her checks, before pressing his lips against hers, this time with a little more control than before.  
Claire tangled her hands in his hair, when he then moved his hands and opened her bra. He kept the kiss going on a few seconds, when he then let go and tossed her bra away, the same way he did with her blouse.  
Claire shivered when she felt the cold air against her breasts, however, it was only for short, because Shane then lowered his head, and locked his lips around her nipple. She moaned loudly and arched her back. ,,Shane..", she whispered, and he then bit her softly on her nipple, and a moan escaped her lips. He shifted a little between her nipples, and without Claire had realized it, she suddenly felt her pants were gone, and something was rubbing her clit, making her cry in pleasure. He moved his head up to hers, and kissed her lips.  
He then removed his hands from his clit, placing both arms on each side of Claire, and she finally saw her opportunity: she didn't know how, but she flipped him over, so she now was on top, sitting on his crotch, and he let out a surprised groan.  
Claire removed his boxers, and Shane blinked in surprise, and yelped silently when she grabbed his erected crotch, and started rubbing her hands up and down.  
Claire could see pure pleasure in his eyes, when he rolled his head back, letting out a groan of pleasure. ,,Oh god Claire..", he whispered, when he then suddenly grabbed her by her hair and, again, he crushed his lips against hers, making her moan. However, she did not let go of him, and just continued rubbing, making him groan highly into their lustful kiss.  
He moved his hands down to her hips, where he then flipped them around again, making him on top of her. He began to kiss her neck, softly biting into her smooth skin, making her gasp for air.  
He moved his lips up to her ear again, and bit her earlobe softly. ,,Now then, still want me to try having a boyfriend?", he teased, and he then started to rub his hands against her clit again, making her eyes roll and she slammed her head down the pillow.  
,,S-Stop teasing m-me..", she whispered, only feeling Shane smirk, letting a finger into her. She yelped and arched her back up against him.  
,,Teasing you, you say? Was that a yes, or a no? We can of course stop now, and go out and seek for a boyfriend for me.", he whispered, both him and Claire knowing that it would be the biggest lie ever – none of them had the will to broke loose from each other right now.  
,,No.. Just..", she begged with a whispering voice, and moaned as she felt Shane throbbing his finger in and out of her.  
,,Just what?"  
,,Shane!", she yelped, not knowing if she just yelled in ecstasy, or actually protested over his teasing.  
However, Shane moved his finger out, only to let both his hands slid over her legs, spreading them. He positioned him in the right place, and throws a glance at Claire, who just nodded with a distant face.  
He then slid into her, making her breathe heavenly, and she whispered his name more than once. When he was in, he leaned forward, starting to throb in and out, driving her crazy, as well as himself, with his slow temper.  
,,Please Shane..", she begged, and then, he suddenly pushed himself at full length in, making her yelp highly and arch her back.  
He throbbed in and out, groaning at her and letting out her name, and the only thing Claire could do, was to moan highly and nearly scream his name, as closer they come to their climax.  
Shane intertwined their fingers, and leaned in to kiss her on her mouth, deep and passionate. She returned the kiss with the lust shinning out of her, and with her other hand, she tangled her fingers in his messy hair, waiting, slowly feeling how she drift off to somewhere where it felt like only her and Shane was.  
Just him and her - no one else. He was now moving in and out at full speed, making the bed crack beneath them.  
They both let go of each other lips, as they synchronized hit their climax, moaning, groaning and literally screaming each other names.  
Shane collapsed on her side, breathing heavenly. He then tangled his arms around her tiny body, pulling her closer to him.  
,,If this is what I get for having mood swings, you have to expect some more.", she mumbled against chest, and Shane chuckled.  
,,Oh don't worry, there are so many other ways to get this. You see, I actually have cleaning duty..."  
,,Oh shut up."


End file.
